helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Coco's birthday
Info Where's Coco? That's a question of thought. Objective Go to Slums and find Coco.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes *Choosing Left at the first option will end the ball. The next two options do not affect the outcome of the story. Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: (Today is Miss Coco's birthday. How will she celebrate it?) Maid: My Lady, the gift is ready. Do you like it? Or should I add more flowers? Magda: The bells and ribbon are good. (I wonder if Miss Coco will like this.) Maid: Take care. Don't stay out for too long. Magda: I know! (Her house should be this way...) (Ah!) (What's happening? Everyone is panicking.) Civilian Man: Move! The Guardsmen will be here soon! Civilian Woman: We didn't steal anything. Relax. Magda: The Guardsmen rarely patrol this area... Civilian Girl: Why are you still here? It's dangerous! Magda: What happened? Civilian Girl: There was an explosion. Then the Guardsmen appeared! Magda: (Is Miss Coco testing bombs again?) Civilian Girl: Be careful. Last time a giant rock fell on someone. Several people had to move it! Magda: Thank you, but I'm going to meet an important friend. Civilian Girl: (grumbles) Alright... Magda: (Maybe I should look around for Miss Coco.) Story Chat 2 Magda: (I remember Miss Coco lives here.) (Are the Guardsmen looking for her?) (It's good I drew a map. I need to turn left, right, right again, and go straight for three hundred meteres... Oh!) Coco: Huh?! Magda: Miss Coco, why are you sitting here? Coco: Looking at gunpowder. It's not in the bomb but can easily burn! The amount of sulfur isn't enough to blast firewood five meteres- Magda: I think you're in trouble. Coco: How? I only scared a few people today. Magda: But the Guardsmen- Coco: Really?! Magda: They look angry. Coco: Coco better run! Magda: Why? Coco: I haven't paid compensation for last time! I'll be done for! Magda: Didn't you already pay? Coco: That was for the one before last time! I can heart them! (sobs) Don't let go of Coco's hand. I don't want to be caught. Magda: Why should I run away with you? Coco: Because you're Coco's partner! Magda: I swear to the Sky Goddess, I've never used a bomb- Coco: We don't have much time! Magda: There's a fork in the road. What should we do? Coco: To the right! I know this place. Magda: Which way shall we go? : Left : Magda: There's no Guardsmen if we go left. Why don't we head there? : Coco: Hm... Okay! : Guardsman: Come out! : Magda: How could this happen... : Coco: We're done for! : Guardsman: What are you doing? : Magda: We're passing by! : Guardsman: No noblewoman would use this path. Please follow us. : Coco: What should we do?! : Magda: (If only I trusted her...) : Ends Right Magda: I'll trust you! Coco: Right! Magda: There's no Guardsmen here. Coco: Your dress might get dirty if you step in the puddle. Magda: We don't have much of a choice when the road is wet. : Left : Magda: Well... My dress was still dirtied. : Right : Coco: Watch out! : Magda: (Miss Coco kicked the plank away and saved me.) Coco: Are you okay? Magda: I'm fine! Let's get out of here! (We left the small alley. The road is wider now.) Coco: I heard something. Should we hide. Magda: (...Do Orens have better hearing?) : Hide : Coco: No one will find us if we go there! : Leave : Coco: Don't let them see you! If they catch me, I'd be broke again! : Magda: (I'll have to listen to Miss Coco's suggestion and hide.) : Coco: No one will find us if we go there! Magda: You're skilled at hiding. Coco: If they caught me, I'd be poor again! Guardsman: I thought I heard people talking. Magda: Good job, Miss Coco! Coco: Next time I'll show you something else I'm good at! Magda: I'm looking forward to it, but we need to get out of here first! Coco: We'll go to Coco's secret lair. Which way is it? Magda: Why did you suddenly stop? Starr: What are you doing here? Magda: Mr. Mayphis, why are you...? Starr: I'm surprised to see you here with Miss Coco. Coco: Oh, it's you! Starr: Have you lost your way again? Magda: How did you know... Starr: It's not the first time. I wrote down the directions to her house before. Coco: Mr. Mayphis always helps me when this happens! Magda: So it's true you're friends with Orens. Starr: I haven't heard of this before. Anyway, go straight through the two intersections and turn right. You'll see Miss Coco's house. Coco: Okay, I'll remember that! Starr: Go! I'll help you get rid of the Guardsmen. Magda: (He left. It seems he's used to doing this.) Coco: We'll be home soon! Magda: ...What an exciting day. Coco: By the way, did you need me for something? Magda: Oops! Coco: Did you sprain your ankle! Magda: I lost the gift! I must have dropped it when we were running. Coco: What? Magda: I'm sorry I lost your birthday gift. Coco: A... birthday? Magda: Don't you know what that is? Coco: I don't! But Diane also mentioned she'd give me a birthday gift. Is there a holiday coming up? Magda: Birthdays are a holiday about you. You can receive gifts from friends and make a wish! Coco: Really? Magda: Of course! Coco: I wish all my bombs could explode without trouble! Magda: ...I'm not surprised. Coco: My place isn't as good as yours, but look at my collection! Special Mandarian sulfur! Lead from Miss Hosta! I'll even let you have some delicious food! Magda: (Miss Coco must live a wonderful life.) (Will I be able to learn more if I visit again?) Story Chat 3 Magda: (Miss Coco gave me bomb-shaped candies before I left.) (Maybe I can give some to Miss Diane. Her shop is this way...) Alan: Hello, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: Good afternoon. Are you on patrol? Alan: Yes. There was a report of a thief this morning. We're here to investigate. Magda: Is that so? Alan: He often causes trouble but we haven't caught him yet. Magda: So it had nothing to do with the explosion. Alan: Huh? Are you alright? ...Are those bombs you're holding? Magda: No, these candies only look like bombs. Alan: Thank goodness. You almost scared me. Magda: They're from a friend. Alan: This person must be very special. Guardsman: Captain, we should leave. Alan: Lady Ellenstein, I have to go now. Goodbye! Magda: (The Guardsmen work very hard.) (Wait, so they're lookng for a thief?) (...What a funny misunderstanding.) Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Birthday Balls Category:Transcript